Alive
by CameoAmalthea
Summary: Immediately following the events of Advent Children, Rufus and the Turks take a night to enjoy the fact they're still alive.  Rufus/Turks, Reno/Rufus/Tseng/Elena, one-shot


**Note: I had surgery yesterday and currently on oxycontin for the pain. So I am high as a kite, and this fic is an experiment in what it looks like when I write fanfic while stoned on pain meds. So warning, un-beta proofed drabble written by an impaired person.**

**Warning: Rufus/Turks (that's right, all of them, except Rude, who I think is straight)**

They were going to live.

Rufus knew for the Turks that such a notion was always wrought with uncertainty, every day could be their last. Then again, his own life had hardly been easy. Some of the danger he'd put himself in through his own schemes, other dangers had come to him through no fault of his own save the destiny he was born to, from Weapon's fire to Meteor.

Then when the dust had settled, there had been more strife and finally the disease which Rufus had been so sure would be the end of him. Funny really, not to die in a hail of bullets or blaze of glory, but to slowly waste away, no different than any of the urchins who fell dead in the streets almost daily.

But all that was over now. The stigma was gone, along with all the threat of the Remnants and Sephiroth. It was all over, and life lay ahead. Rain was falling. Miracle seemed a better word for it than magic. Where it touched his skin, it healed him. His Turks stood by his side and watched. Rufus knew they were thinking the same as he was, a simple realization like a sigh of wonder:

They were going to live.

How close had they all come. Rufus within feet of the pavement after his leap from the top of a building, saved by his Turks in the nick of time. Tseng and Elena, both alive despite their own close calls. He'd find out what had happened to them in more detail later, but for now the past could be left in the past.

Back at Healen, they were going to forget for the moment, everything except the moment. For once, there was no looming crisis, and nothing to weigh on their minds. They were alive and well, and that was worth celebrating.

There was alcohol, and plenty. All Rufus had was there for the taking, and for once he didn't care if he had too much. Rude was the only one who didn't drink, he was driving, out to see some girl in Edge. Perhaps his luck with love was changing. That left Reno, Tseng, and Elena.

Reno and Elena were playing cards and drinking. Rufus had bowed out, and caught Tseng in the hall way. There greeting was wordless. Easy smiles and eager movements.

There was so much to say, but it didn't need to be said. _I'm so glad you're all right. I was so worried. _These were words they both could exchange, but it didn't matter. They already knew all that could be said and all that was left was to revel in the fact that they'd made it through all right.

Tseng and Rufus came together like a wave crashing on the shore, something powerful and irrevocable. Hand in hand they moved off to the bedroom, sloppy and laughing as though they were much younger men.

Then again, Rufus wasn't so old. It was just the years he'd had had been heavy, and aged him well beyond mere number. Tseng was older, Rufus's elder by seven years and he too had bore the weight of responsibility. However, for the night, all this weight could be shed. If only for a little while.

Their clothes were stripped, and tossed away without much concern for where they landed. Rufus loved the feel of Tseng hands on his skin as he peeled away all the layers of clothing. Layers to hide the stigma, or to project an air of a person who couldn't be touched, like some distant god, Rufus wasn't even sure himself. All he knew was at the moment he wanted it all gone. Then there was only skin against skin: just heat.

Elena stumbled in, calling Tseng's name.

Rufus and Tseng froze mid kiss and turned to look at her. She stared at them from the door way. Her eyes wide with shock as her hand moved to her mouth. It might have gone badly then. She might have turned from the room in tears, for she wanted Tseng and Rufus knew it. However, Rufus motioned for her to come in. He beckoned her with one hand and that was all the invitation she needed.

Tseng and Rufus were both beautiful, and she was drunk. They were all drunk. So to Rufus the prospect of this woman, soft as only a woman could be, young and beautiful, did not seem like such a bad idea.

As for Elena, Rufus could only guess her mind, but as she drew closer to bed she seemed to him like a mouse approaching a serpent. Frightened but mesmerized, unable to back away. He knew a rational part of her knew this wrong, just as rational part of him knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it didn't matter.

They pulled her into the bed and it was kisses and touching, and a tangle of sheets. Elena sandwiched between the two men, hands and mouths roaming over skin and curves.

When Reno joined them? Rufus wasn't quite sure. Rufus doubted they were being quiet and with everyone gone Reno must have wondered where they all went. Reno came into the room, the light from the hall way illuminating the scene. It was by this light that Reno caught Rufus's eye. Rufus let Tseng and Elena focus on each other for the moment as he smiled at Reno.

Reno smirked in return and moved to join him on the bed. He shed his clothes as he came closer and then they were in each others arms. Now there were four of them in the bed. Luckily Rufus favored large beds, so that wasn't a problem. Tseng and Reno gave Rufus attention, Rufus gave attention to Reno and Tseng, and Tseng and Rufus gave attention to Elena. Then somewhere along the line it didn't matter who was who, they were just there, warm bodies tangled together with each other and the sheets.

In the morning Rufus woke with Reno one side, Tseng on the other. He and Elena were both using Tseng's body as a pillow, a blond on either side. Then Reno had thrown his leg over Rufus's body and was holding him like a teddy bear. Rufus felt warm and safe, surrounded by people. He listened to their breathing, and Tseng's heart beat. They were his people, his Turks, and they were all here safe and sound.

Rufus let his eyes fall shut, and he sank back into peaceful oblivion.

They were alive.


End file.
